The Perils of Katarina Kodorofsky
by ugo-da-beast
Summary: Katarina Kodorofsky is a spy of many talents, but when she enters the lair of her nemesis/lover, the evil Doctor Minnie Mouse, she will find that she is in for much more than she bargained for.


Katarina Kodorofsky was a cat of many talents. Among them she was an international spy with a repetoire of espionage skills. She was even trained for what to do when a mission failed. However, those particular skills would do her no good now.

She had been tracking the location of the mad Dr. Minnie Mouse for days, in the hopes of thwarting her attempts to construct a weapon of mass destruction. When her search ended, Katarina had discovered Minnie's base near an island in the Tropic of Cancer. This was fortunate for the spy, who had been meaning to go somewhere with some sun. She had meant to go on her vacation, but decided that she may as well take her vacation to her work.

Since Minnie's base was underwater, an aquatic infiltration was called for. Katarina decided to wear her favorite swimsuit for the occasion: a strapless, white rubber one-piece. She often wore this on her beach days to attract attention from fawning men. It made her feel powerful the way she could sway another person with such a simple tactic. And for this mission, she needed to feel as powerful as she could, for along with skills and intellligence, confidence was a key factor to success. And she was always successful, up until now.

She had geared up with a diving mask, scuba tank, flippers, and a utility belt loaded with weapons and gadgets for when things got hairy. After boating out to a drop point, Katarina dove into the water and infiltrated Minnie's base through an aquaduct. Once she reached the end, she kicked off her flippers, opting to continue barefoot, and climbed a ladder up to a drain in one of the lower chambers.

Once she was inside, Katarina readied a weapon from her belt, and continued through the cold steel halls. Everything was smooth sailing thus far. Only the occasional guard forced her into hiding, until she found what she was looking for. The data room was closely guarded from the outside, but it was no problem for one such as her to slip inside. If only it were so simple.

Once she was inside, she attempted to steal the data, only for alarms to blare loudly, metal shutters to close over every exit to the room, and gas to seep in and choke her into unconsciousness.

When she awoke hours later, she was lying on a cot in a small cell. She was still wearing her swimsuit, but her utility belt had been taken, along with all of her weapons and gadgets. As soon as she realized her situation, she set about trying to find an escape, until the door opened.

There were two armed guards: one at the door, and the other walking toward her with a pair of handcuffs.

"Vhy don't you shoot me now? Easier to get it over vith," Katarina said, as the handcuffs were fastened around her wrists.

"Believe me, nothing would pleasure me more than doing away with you. But, Dr. Mouse has requested to see you. She has a...bit of an odd streak," the guard said. She produced a third cuff from her belt. This one was made of steel with padded leather on the inside and three red lights on the outside. The guard raised it up and fastened it around Katarina's neck.

The spy winced and swallowed as she felt the leather encircle her neck, and the guard's fingers brush her fur while the metal band clicked and snapped.

"So you don't get any ideas about running away," The guard said. She and the other guard then led Katarina away.

She was pushed into a room at the end of the hall. This room was a far cry from the rest of the base. Instead of the gray steel halls, this room was painted shades of pink and white. The walls, ceiling and floor all had the same cheerful hues that took Katarina off guard. The furniture too followed a similar color scheme, although there were more reds in the desk, armchair, and the sheets of the bed, where her hostess was graciously awaiting.

Doctor Minnie Mouse was sprawled over the bed sheets, wearing a backless pink gown with white sequins intermittently placed, and a slit on both sides that bared both her long, slender legs, which were accentuated by the strappy high heels she wore. On her arms, she wore a pair of white gloves that reached up to her shoulders. They were almost too long, as the last two inches of the gloves had to be rolled down. Atop her elaborately coifed blonde hair was a ribbon tied into a large bow.

Minnie snaked one of her legs over the side of the bed, stood up and approached the swimsuit-clad spy. "Well, well. It looks like you've found me again, Katarina Kodorofsky? I didn't think you'd show up so...glamorous."

"Likevise," Katarina answered.

Minnie smiled at the response and gently took hold on the spy's biceps. "You're dismissed," she said to her guards.

The guards left the room, and the door electronically sealed itself shut, leaving their leader alone with her nemesis.

"We've been dogging each other for years now," Minnie began. She reached down the front of her dress, and traced her fingers to the side of her own breast.

Katarina glanced at the display and a tiny smile edged onto the corner of her mouth. This was always the protocol: whenever Minnie was the one in control, she would put on a display. Katarina reciprocated by reaching her cuffed hands forward and tracing her fingers on the doctor's other breast.

"It seems like we're always one step behind the other's schemes and counter schemes," Minnie continued, as she produced a tiny key from her dress. She took Katarina's wrists and unlocked her handcuffs. "But, this time...this time, it looks like I've finally won."

"You're alvays so sure of yourself. You know it's me who comes on top ewery time," Katarina answered. Now free, she ran her fingers up Minnie's breasts, up the back of her neck and into her hair.

Minnie leaned forward, and placed her lips behind the spy's ear, as she moved her fingers behind her neck and inserted the key into the collar.

"True," Minnie whispered, her lips never leaving the spot behind Katarina's ear. "You've set me back a few times. But, you nor anything else will stop me from world conquest." She undid the metal collar and rubbed the spy's neck. "There. Sorry for putting the shock collar on you, but you can't be too careful where your concerned."

"Vhat makes you think is safe to take off? I could have hidden trick up my sleewe," Katarina said, raising her knee to rub her inner thigh against Minnie's hip, and pressing her crotch against the doctor's leg.

"You won't have any. Now that escape is impossible, your completely at my mercy," Minnie giggled. She placed a hand on the spy's thigh, caressing it with her fingertips.

Katarina inched her nose closer to touch Minnie's, feeling a rush of delight at the doctor's silk-covered hand against her bare leg. She raised her arms to take hold of Minnie's round ears and gently tug them and run her fingers along the edges.

Minnie could never resist it when Katarina played with her ears. The final inch between them was closed when the doctor moved in and pressed her lips against the spy's for only a half second.

"O contraire, good doctor. For you see: you are at my mercy," Katarina whispered.

Minnie smiled at the notion, but had not time to answer when Katarina abruptly placed one leg behind her and shoved her by her shoulders so that she fell to the floor.

Once down, Minnie found herself pinned by Katarina's bare foot on her shoulder. She removed the spy's foot and kicked upward into Katarina's stomach.

The spy reeled backwards, stopped and saw Minnie adopt a fighting stance. The doctor was still conscious of her appearance, having adopted a stance that bared both her legs, and accentuated her full chest. Katarina reciprocated by taking a stance that showed off her muscular physique. Every toned fiber of her arms, legs, chest and butt were put on display for the considerably slimmer Minnie.

Minnie loved a muscular woman. But not fighting against one. She knew that she needed to fight cleverly and she would win.

Katarina motioned for Minnie to begin, and the doctor took the initiative.

She began by charging forward.

Katarina thrust her leg with a powerful kick.

Minnie vaulted off of Katarina's leg and clutched the spy's head between her knees. With a powerful heave, she spun to the side and sent them both to the floor.

Katarina placed her hands on the floor and pivoted her body, swinging her legs and kicking Minnie hard.

Both fighters stood up, and Katarina threw two punches that connected solidly to Minnie's face and stomach.

Minnie took hold of Katarina's fist after the second punch and delivered a roundhouse kick to the spy's head. The, she straddled her leg over Katarina's arm, took hold with her arms and legs and twisted hard.

Katarina resisted the doctor's downward pull and instead reversed the hold to grab Minnie's legs and bend them backwards over her head.

Minnie felt a pain like her back was about to break, then slipped out to roll away from her opponent.

Katarina stood up and pulled up the front of her swimsuit where Minnie's heel had pulled it down. Once she was ready, she leapt across the bed to continue her assault.

Minnie dodged two punches and a kick. When the kick was thrown, she grabbed Katarina's leg and abruptly lifted it, flipping the spy into the air.

Katarina landed on her back on the bed. Minnie jumped forward, straddling her thighs round Katarina's waist, before unleashing a flurry of punches on her face.

katarina reached to the side and grabbed a pillow, which she swung as hard as she could against Minnie's head.

The doctor was knocked aside, rolling next to Katarina on the bed. Soon, she was straddled, and the spy pressed the pillow as hard as she could over Minnie's face.

This was it. After so long, Katarina was going to have her victory. Admittedly, life was going to be much less exciting without Minnie around (in more ways than one), but for the sake of world peace, the doctor had to go.

Minnie could feel her breath growing short. She flailed her arms about, trying to push the stronger spy off of herself. She was almost suffocated when she felt her hand touch something that she had dropped on the bed earlier.

Katarina leaned her face down to offer her last condolences to Minnie, "Is too bad that ve have to part like this. It von't give us chance for last kiss in this decadant lowe nest of yours."

The spy giggled at the notion, but gasped when she felt something cold slapped around her neck. Minnie had refastened the shock collar onto Katarina, and switched it on, sending hundreds of volts through the spy's body.

Katarina fell over backwards, and flailed on the floor, while Minnie gasped for air. After she had recovered from the ordeal, Minnie laid down and looked over the side of the bed, watching gleefully as Katarina struggled to take off her collar. After nearly a minute of watching, Minnie decided that Katarina had enough, and may have even been pacified. She laid across the spy's back to stop her from convulsing and turned off the collar before removing it.

Relief washed over Katarina, who huffed and puffed as she shivered slightly from what happened. She felt the cool silk of Minnie's gloved hand on her shoulder, which was a pleasant contrast to the blazing hot electricity that had been coursing through her.

Minnie turned Katarina over, and laid down on top of the spy, her hands busily going about fixing her swimsuit, which had once again been pulled slightly down during their fight.

"That was quite a workout, wasn't it?" Katarina heard Minnie say, as she relished the cool touch of silk against her breasts. "I told you that you would be at my mercy. So, why don't I show you how we relax here?"

Katarina felt herself gently lifted by Minnie's loving hands and laid down on the bed. Minnie laid down next to her and rubbed her hand on the spy's face. Katarina felt a rush of ecstasy. Even if this was the end of her, it would be after the throes of love with her greatest conquest.

Minnie moved her lips closer to Katarina, first kissing her closed eyes, then the bridge of her nose. After that, her lips were brushed by Minnie's, until she leaned forward to express her love for her nemesis.

While one hand cradled Katarina's face, Minnie's other hand pressed a button against the wall.

The bed began to turn and was suddenly in a secret room. Minnie stood up and walked to the other side of the bed, then sat down next to Katarina. The spy felt her head lifted by Minnie, and her gaze was guided to what was in the center of the room.

The room was soundproofed and pink, while in the middle was a stark white chair with pink restraints set on the arms, legs, seat, and back. Katarina eyed the chair pensively, knowing that it was intended for her to be seated on it.

"It looks wonderful, doesn't it?" Minnie asked. "I had it colored to match the rest of my decor. Of course, there's one last touch that it's missing." She leaned close to Katarina's ear and whispered, "A victim."

The spy shuddered at what was in store for her, but there was little she could do in her weakened state as Minnie stood her up, guided her across the room and pushed her into the seat.

The chair was a shock of cold against her blazing hot body. Far from the relieving cool touch of Minnie's gloved hands.

"You don't need to worry about a thing. I'll take good care of you," Minnie said. She noticed Katarina's distressed face. "Honey, you look tense. Try to think of something relaxing. Like, the coolness of the restraints against your skin."

Katarina smiled as she felt her arm placed on the arm of the chair, and Minnie fastened a shackle around her wrist.

"Think about the gentle squeeze they apply to your limbs," Minnie continued as she restrained Katarina's other wrist.

The spy giggled quietly as she realized what was happening: Minnie was opting for a round of interrogation. She always did this whenever she was captured, but it was always during a dance in an isolated area, or in a small room with accomodations like the one before. Now, it seemed like she was ramping up the attempt this time, and she giggled again as Minnie fondled her muscular bicep, before it too was restrained. Minnie brushed her hand across Katarina's rubber-covered breasts, and restrained the other bicep.

Minnie crouched down, and took hold of Katarina's ankle, massaging it gently in her grasp. Katarina played along and used her bare foot to rub Minnie's bare back. In Japan, it was known as 'ashiatsu.' Something she had picked up during an undercover mission there as a bath house attendant. Maybe not now, but sometime in the future she hoped to use it to pleasure her next partner. Who knew? It may well have been Minnie next.

Katarina's first ankle was restrained. Minnie allowed her free leg to massaged her back, and worked up to her thigh. Minnie took hold of Katarina's soft thigh, fondling it gently in her palms and brushing her knuckles against it. After one last stroke, the restraint was fastened over it.

Minnie tried to lean back to continue her work, only for Katarina to use her free leg to pull Minnie closer to her own crotch. The doctor looked at Katarina's rubber-clad crotch, seeing only a thin layer between her and paradise. She reached up and ran her thumbs under the rubber seams, and felt Katarina's whole body shake with delight. As tempted as Minnie was, she had to go about her business.

She hugged Katarina's free leg, kissing the knee and the calf, before she restrained it at the ankle. She placed her mouth over the spy's knee, tenderly kissing it as she fastened the restraint around her thigh.

There was one last restraint to apply, and Minnie stood up to accommodate. After looking Katarina in the eye, and exchanging a smile, she pressed a button on the side of the chair, which made the last restraint abruptly wrap itself around Katarina's waist.

The spy jumped when she felt the last restraint, feeling suddenly startled.

Minnie thought maybe she should have applied that one first, but it was no matter. The surprised look on Katarina's face was priceless.

"How do you feel? Comfortable?" Minnie asked.

Katarina moved her head (the only part of her body she could move) to look at her restraints. She would have struggled against them, but she wasn't about to give Minnie that much satisfaction. "Quite. The cushioned shackles are a nice touch," she answered. "You seem to be stepping up game for these interrogations, Mouse. Ve both know is no good. I've stood up to ewerything else you had."

"Things are a little different this time," Minnie said, as she removed the the shock collar from around Katarina's neck. "Do you know what today is?"

"I'm busy voman. You expect me to keep track of holidays?"

"Kitty, I'm heartbroken. Today is our three year anniversery. Today, it's been three years since you and I started our little game of cat and mouse," Minnie explained as she walked over to a wall, and slid a panel open to reveal a shelf full of diabolical equipment.

Had it really been that long? Katarina hadn't thought about it, but it was true. She and Minnie had been nemeses for three years now, ever since the first time they met and shared a wonderful evening in Tuscany. Now, it seemed like Minnie was ready to show her much their meeting was appreciated. "So, you don't expect me to talk, do you?" Katarina answered with a beaming smile.

"No. I was thinking more like a muffled whimper," Minnie said, as she held what looked like a rubber mask in her hands. On top of the mask was what looked like a bulb pump for inflation.

Minnie walked forward with the mask facing Katarina. She hovered it in front of the spy's face, pressing it against her lips and making smooching noises. Katarina giggled at the playful joke, and pushed it away with her head. She saw Minnie turn the mask around, reveal the back of it was unzipped. Soon, her world blacked out when Minnie slid the mask over the spy's head.

Katarina felt the rubber insides of the mask against her face. She felt like her head was being swallowed by something cool and elastic, while the sounds of the squeaking rubber echoed in her ears, until they protruded through holes in the top. She felt Minnie's hands groping to push the mask all the way over, applying gentle pressure where the mask had folded and creased to smooth it out for it's wearer. Slowly, the mask was fit to conform with the shape of her head, until it was finally zipped up in the back. The spy swallowed, anticipating what was next, and felt Minnie's silken hands continue to accommodate her comfort. She could feel the front of the mask shifted so that the bottom conformed with her chin, and the front wrapped around her nose. Now, there was considerably less pressure on the front of her face, and she found that she had an easier time breathing, now that the airholes had lined up with her nostrils.

Minnie cradled the head of her nemesis. From the tight rubber swimsuit that accentuated every curve, to the mask that ensconced her head, anything Katarina wore made her look perfect. Slowly, she rubbed her thumbs over the mask where Katarina's mouth would be, then leaned down to kiss her.

Katarina felt every touch amplified by the rubber mask, and opened her mouth to return her love to Minnie, only to find the elastic under her chin snapping her mouth shut.

After Minnie was finished kissing Katarina, she moved on to the fun part. She traced her fingers up Katarina's temples to the bulb pump, and gently gripped it in her hand. Slowly, she administered the first squeeze.

Katarina felt a small pressure inside the mask, like it had suddenly grown slightly tighter.

Minnie squeezed the bulb again, more quickly this time.

Katarina jerked her head when she felt a sudden greater pressure inside the mask. but, it would not save her from Minnie's wrath.

Minnie repeatedly squeezed the pump, listening to the sounds of the air hissing into the mask to torment it's wearer. Katarina was flailing her head back and forth, and heaving her body upward against her restraints. Strong as she was, she was no match for the deceptively strong shackles.

The pressure in the mask was building steadily. Katarina wanted to shout, but she was only allowed a pitiful whimper through the mask. Something within the layers of the mask were inflating, creating a pressure that felt like it was going to crush her head.

Minnie stopped pumping, but never let go of the bulb. She rubbed her free hand all around Katarina's head, and felt the mask had tightened it's hold on her. A quick feel under her jaw, and Minnie felt it was clenched tight, as were her hands around the arms of the chair.

"Mmf...!...Rrmf...!...Mpf...!...Umpf...!" Katarina grunted as she struggled against her restraints. She didn't plan on showing weakness to Minnie, but she was being pushed to her limits. She slowly stopped struggling when she felt Minnie's fingertips caress under the neckline of her swimsuit.

Minnie rested her palm on katarina's chest, feeling her heartbeat had increased dramatically. Her breathing had exacerbated as well, with her inhaling and exhaling loudly, making her chest heave up and down. Either Katarina was enjoying this more than she let on, or she was under a lot of pressure.

In truth, Katarina was thoroughly enjoying the experience. The feel of the rubber tightening on her cranium, and the feel of Minnie's hands on her body were a mix of delights she never knew could have existed.

The spy whimpered again, and was quickly hushed by Minnie, who kissed her on the mouth area again. She never took her lips away as she began squeezing the pump some more.

Inside the mask, Katarina wanted to scream. Her fingers and toes spread wide as she fought her restraints to rip the mask off her head. But, the pressure kept building. Minnie's lips pressed against the mask were almost enough to make her stop struggling, but she soon felt the doctor remove them.

She flailed her head from side to side, physically begging for Minnie to stop. But, no matter how she tried, she could hear the continual hissing of the pump, and felt the perpetual pressure on her skull, which she thought may well rupture at any moment.

"Mumf...!...MUUUUUUUMMMMFFF!..."

"Alright. It sounds like you've had enough," Minnie said. She reached up and activated a release valve for the mask.

Katarina gasped as she felt the pressure relieve from her skull. She felt Minnie's fingers behind her head unzipping the mask and removing it from her head. There was another rush of sounds of crinkling rubber as the mask was pulled off of her cranium. When the mask was removed, her eyes and mouth were wide open as she huffed and puffed from the ordeal

"Sh...Honey, it's okay," Minnie cooed as she kissed Katarina. The two enemies shared a long kiss before minnie spoke again. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"Is..." Katarina thought of her answer. She had enjoyed the experience, and wanted Minnie to know, "Is nothing I can't handle."

"Okay. Good. That means we can go to the next treat," Minnie said, rubbing her nose against Katarina's, before walking back to the wall.

"It vill be gentler than vhat ve just did, yes?" Katarina asked from her chair.

"Gentler?" Minnie thought, "I don't think so."

Minnie took off what Katarina thought looked like a handful of wires, along with a jar of vaseline, a bag of stickers, a leather bit and a cotton ball. Shortly, she returned to Katarina's side.

"I said you'd be at my mercy," Minnie said, "And I'm afraid I'm all out today." She placed the bag of stickers on Katarina's lap, along with the wires, and the bit. She unscrewed the jar in her hand while she held the cotton ball in the other. "It seemed like you didn't really like the shock collar earlier. I think you just need to have the proper introduction to the joys of electric playtime."

Katarina tried to keep a neutral face, but the sweat on her forehead betrayed her when she saw the doctor swab the cotton ball into the open jar of clear gel. Something Minnie noticed, and wiped away. Now that her forehead was dry, Minnie started applying the gelled cotton ball to the spy's forehead. Katarina felt the cold, wet sensation against the soft cotton applicator, making her heart race. She squeezed the arms of the chair, wishing she could reach up to pull Minnie down and kiss her. As it was, she could only stare as Minnie put her breasts on display every time she crouched down to apply the gel to another spot.

Minnie placed the cotton ball into the jar and picked up the bag of stickers and took out a small handful. Each one looked like it had a wire on the back of it, making Katarina glance to the bundle of wires on her lap as she put two and two together.

The spy tried to bend her neck to keep her head away from Minnie's hands. Minnie wrapped her arm around Katarina's neck, holding her head with her elbow as she took the pad off the adhesive electrode. She could hear the quiet peeling sound of the pad being removed, and felt her spine tingle from the noise alone. Minnie pushed Katarina's head so that they spy's mouth was over her breasts, effectively keeping her head from moving.

Katarina breathed rapidly as she kissed Minnie's breasts, and tried to pull her head away as the first electrode was placed on her forehead. The process was repeated on the second half of her forehead, all the while with her face in Minnie's chest.

Minnie took the jar of gel again, and parted Katarina's hair down the middle, before applying the cotton ball there. With her elbows on Katarina's shoulders, Minnie placed the third electrode directly on top of the spy's cranium. But, she was not done yet.

Over the course of blissful minutes, Minnie slowly, methodically placed electrodes of all sizes all over Katarina's body. On her cheeks, her jugular, the back of her neck, on the base of her skull, tiny ones just inside her ear canals, behind her earlobes, on her clavicle, in soft part beneath her shoulders, on the tops of her breasts, tucked under her swimsuit to cover her nipples, on her sternum, between her shoulderblades, running down her spine, on the inside of her elbows, on the tops of her hands, tucked under the seams of her swimsuit's crotch onto her pubic area, on the sides of her buttocks, on her hips, her inner and outer thighs, behind her calves, over her knees, the insteps of her feet, and finally between her first two toes.

It was then that Minnie completed the process by attaching the series of wires to each and every one of the electrodes. For Minnie, there was a kind of zen involved with the process. Something about it seemed relaxing and natural.

For Katarina, it was almost the same feeling. After the third electrode had been placed, she stopped resisting, and felt a tingling feeling wash over her body every time she felt the gentle pressure of Minnie's fingers against her body. The bondage, the helplessness and the thought of electricity coursing through her body all thrilled her deeply. Truly, the two of them were meant for each other.

The wires had been placed and it was almost complete. but, Minnie had one last thing to do. She picked up the leather bit and placed it in Katarina's mouth. "So you don't bite off your tongue," Minnie whispered, as she stroked the spy's lips between her first two fingers.

Minnie walked back to the wall of tools and picked up what looked like a remote that was big enough to fit in her palm. Katarina eyed the device and clutched the arms of the chair. She gasped when Minnie pointed the remote at her and heard a tiny clicking sound.

At first, she felt a feeling like embers pressed against her skin, followed by a violent vibrating sensation. Then a wave of voltage battered Katarina's body from her head to her toes. Before, the current was only limited to around her neck. Now, it was evenly spread throughout her body, creating a feeling like her entire body was set aflame.

The vibration never stopped as a feeling of fire through her skin permeated her every nerve. It was around where the electrodes were placed that if felt the hottest, which created a feeling of red hot blades pressed against every sensitive part of her body.

She jumped over and over in her seat as her legs pistoned up and down against her restraints, while her arms tried to lift upward. She thrusted her hips up and down, trying to free something from confinement. Even if it was just her waist, she could feel relief. Resisting the shackles was useless. Katarina resorted to clenching her fingers and toes to relieve the pain in her body, though it did no good.

As the current ran it's course, Katarina heaved, convulsed and screamed, and her eyes alternated between clenching tightly shut and popping wide open, and her lips pursed and pulled from around her bit. Katarina could feel her breath growing short and her heart racing faster than when she had the mask on just before. But, for all the pain she was feeling, her senses were assaulted as well.

The feeling of vibration left a strong sound in her ears like a humming or a buzzing, which was made worse by the electrodes stuck in her ear canals. Her nose was filled with the scent of hot rubber. Whether it was from her swimsuit or the electrodes, she couldn't tell. Mixed with that smell was the scent of warm flesh. Not like burned meat, but the smell of beef that was only brushed over a griddle. Her teeth clenched tight over the bit, which created an odd taste in her mouth. The leather bit was unusual enough, but the electric current fraying her nerves created a new sensation altogether. She could taste something like cold peanut butter in her mouth, which made her feel like she could almost choke on the stuff without being able to swallow. In her vision, she could see multicolored spots dancing about, along with lines of white that cut through her sight like lightning. Through the mess of colors, she could see Minnie smiling contently as she watched the spy convulse. Finally, after what felt like hours, Minnie pressed a button on the remote and the electric current stopped.

Katarina gasped loudly as her body slowly relieved it's tension. But, she tensed again when she saw Minnie fiddling with the remote.

Minnie loved the sight of Katarina suffering as she was. As much as she loved her nemesis, she was still her nemesis. The one who stopped her plan to monopolize the world economy. The one who foiled her scheme to control the minds of every world leader. She was going to pay with interest. And a few thousand extra volts would do just the trick.

The button was pressed again, and Minnie watched Katarina heave and flail against her restraints. She decided that while the spy was busy cooking, she would prepare the next treat she had in store for their anniversary. She walked over to the open wall panel and grabbed a small tank, a tube, a jaw spreader and a nozzle.

Minnie returned to Katarina's side with the items she collected and assembled them together.

From her forced seat, Katarina looked up and shouted, again begging Minnie to stop.

Minnie smiled and shook her head, before she doled out one last punishment. She turned the chair's voltage up to maximum and listened to Katarina scream as she threw her full strength against the chair's restraints. After the span of five seconds Minnie stopped the current entirely, allowing Katarina to go limp in her seat.

"I'm sorry, but you know this isn't just for your enjoyment," Minnie said. "I derive great pleasure in watching you suffer like this. But, I just can't bring it about myself to kill you for good."

Minnie leaned forward and sighed as she gently removed the electrodes from Katarina's body.

"I made a mistake back in Tuscany. I had every opportunity to get rid of you. The world could have been mine after that. But after you said you loved me, I couldn't do it. Nobody ever said they loved me before. Now, I feel like my life is going to be nothing but waiting for you to try and foil my plots time after time." Minnie sighed again after she removed every electrode and cursed herself for falling in love. "Stupid..."

"I lowe you," Katarina whispered.

"Hm?"

"I lowe you, Minnie. I know how you feel, because I too vanted you dead in Tuscany. But, for your charms and your intellect, I thought the vorld could benefit from your rehabilitation. Is vhy I keep following you. I know if you joined my agency, you could serve the vorld for better. Ve could liwe together in a utopia that you helped create for us."

Minnie thought about what Katarina said. A world where they both lived together forever was nothing but her heart's desire. She shared the sentiment by passionately kissing the spy. "I'm sorry, Kitty. But, I think it's you who will be joining me."

Minnie rubbed the sides of Katarina's face and placed the jaw spreader in her mouth, before fastening the straps behind her head.

Katarina tried to protest, but could only waggle her tongue inside her mouth.

"You, Katarina Kodorofsky are going to be my guinea pig for a new compound my R&D team came up with. I call it: 'chemical lobotomy.'"

"Uh! Ughwah!" Katarina said, as Minnie played with her jaw.

"It's not how it sounds. It doesn't actually remove any lobes of your brain...Yet," Minnie said with a smile. "You see, this is only some leftovers from the prototype phase. It will soak your brain and eliminate any cognitive functions for about a day or two. Our hope is to make it so that it can turn entire countries into mindless stooges after we dump it into lakes, reservoirs, sewer systems and the like."

Katarina eyed the canister. This was what Minnie was planning. Had the spy been more careful she could have saved the world populace from this diabolical plan. Now, she was to become a victim of it. She started thrashing against her restraints, hoping in vain to free herself.

"Now, now, darling. I would never turn you into an brainless slave. At least, not this way. It's much too easy," Minnie said, as she caressed Katarina's face. She leaned in close to whisper in Katarina's ears. "Don't worry about yourself. Some of the other people we tested it on thought it was quite pleasant. They couldn't think for themselves, but they said that every sound was like music, food tasted better, and don't even get me started on how they described sex. And in a few days, you'll regain your senses. By the time you do, the world will be mine. And you will have your mind broken by me in this very room, no matter how long it takes."

In one hand, Minnie held the hose. Katarina choked quietly as it was slowly inserted into her open mouth. She could feel the smooth clear rubber rubbing the insides of her mouth. Sometimes, the tip of the nozzle would tickle the palates at the top of her mouth, making her cough slightly. The spy tried to use her tongue to push the nozzle out of her mouth, but it was no use.

"Uh!" Katarina moaned as she tried to bite down on the nozzle, hoping she may break it and slip the hose out of her mouth. It was no good, as the jaw spreader prevented her from moving her teeth even a quarter of an inch.

The spy gagged slightly when she felt the tip of the rubber nozzle curving ever so gently down her throat. Now, she would be forced to swallow what was pumped into her.

Minnie took Katarina's hand and crouched down and placed her other hand on the canister's valve.

Katarina glanced over and saw her impending doom growing closer with every turn of the valve. Not even the feel of Minnie's hand moving to caress her crotch was enough to make her feel better. Before, the feel of the doctor's silken opera gloves against her rubber swimsuit would have been enough to melt her brain. Now, her brain was going to almost literally melt.

Her eyes followed the sickly green liquid as it slowly trickled up the tube it was attached to toward her throat.

"Mmm! Mmm!" Katarina shouted as she shook her head. The liquid reached the end of the hose and entered her system with a sickly gulp, and a gurgled moan. "Golmp!...Ooooooooommm...Um-mm-mm-mm..."

Any noise she made after the liquid entered her body sounded like she was filtered with a gurgling, chattering noise. She couldn't taste the compound, but it felt somehow warm or slightly spicy in her throat. At first, her body completely tensed, and she struggled one last time against her restraints, before her entire body went lax.

Minnie watched Katarina slowly close her eyes and removed her hands from the spy's person. So far, the victim was responding well. She was behaving the same as all the other guinea pigs, but with a few slight differences.

Katarina was twitching in the chair as usual, and was stopped by her restraints just as all the others were, but there was something different. Katarina's chest was rising and falling as if she was breathing deeply and steadily, and she was making a noise like she was laughing. As if she was enjoying it. And each one grew more emphatic than the last.

"Mumm-mm-mm-mm-mm-mm! Mumm-mm-mm-mm-mm-mm! MUMMF-MF-MF-MF-MF-MF-MF-MF!"

No doubt, that was weak laughter. "Maybe I'll keep a few cans of this prototype around, just in case," Minnie thought.

"Uhm-hmf-mm-mm-mm-mm-mm-mm-mm...Ooooooooom...Mmmmm..."

"How I wish I could find out what was going on in that squishy little brain of yours," Minnie said, as she used her thumbs to gently pry over Katarina's eyes.

The feel of Minnie's touch made Katarina's hands unconsciously convulse against their restrainsts like she wanted to reach out and grab Minnie.

"Um-umf...Um-mm-mm-mm-mm...Ommmmmmmm..."

The canister ran out of liquid, and Minnie removed the nozzle from her nemesis's mouth, along with all the restraints from her body.

"Huhgh..." Was all Katarina said, as she was slowly stood up.

"There, there, lover. I've got you," Minnie said, as held Katarina upright kissed her ear.

"Uh..." Katarina answered, as a rush of tickled nerves swept her body at the feel of Minnie's lips. She craned her neck to kiss Minnie back, but found herself to weak to do so.

The spy nearly fell over, but was caught by Minnie, who gently laid her down on the bed.

"You don't need to worry about a thing. I'll take care of you," the doctor assured. She leaned over and kissed Katarina. "You just lie here and get your strength back. Everything will be alright."


End file.
